User blog:Baneares/countdown to Agendas
I'm back, decided that with the newer episode I had more to go off but I might lose wind as we get closer. 7 days: '''Loved Image, it was really cool to see Kid Flash joking around with the whole Bruce Wayne stuff, but he probably shouldn't have. Really wanted Miss M to actually change into her true form when Robin asked what she really looked like. Nice new origin for BB. This puts a whole new spin on the mole thing. Cause now we know Queen Bee will be using Megan as a mole, BUT the light already had a mole so now there are two moles. More on that tomorow, (mabye) '''6 days: '''Okay more on the mole status. It is now certain that Megan is a mole, but she is only now going to be reporting. Some would say that there was never any ohter mole and sportsmaster was lying, but sportsmaster wan't the original one to say they had a mole. Sensi reported to the light in Inflitrator that they now had an inside source, and because this would be the episode that Artemiss joined people starting pointing their fingers at her. Sensi was just saying that they do have an inside sorce. I pretty much think it is Conner now, we don't know what cadmus progamed into him. (besided the fact that he is to kill Superman when he turns from the LIGHT) I am also just really cumfused and am going to wait for the big reveal. '''on a different note does any one know why Robis page is two episodes behind and no one is doing anything about it (tried to add, got tacken down, but I know I probably didn't do that good of job so no hard feelings) 5 days: Okay I am going to make a list of the secrets each person is keeping from each other. Robin is keeping his Identity from everyone but kid flash and he is also keeping Artemis' secret identity from everyone. As is Artemis. That secret identity is a secret becasue Artemis is related to both sportsmaster (father) and Cheshire(sister). Connor and Megan think that there realationship is a secret when really even Wally knows now. And Megan is keeping the fact that she is a white Martian from every one. I think that is it. If you know a secret someone is keeping please share. So far all the adults are aware of every secret exept for Megan's. 4 days: My favorite episode would have to be homefront because we got to see a lot of Robin plus it was revealed to the us the veiwers (that don't read the comics) that Artemis is at least related to Cheshire. Plus Wally got to act smart and not just flirt with Megan. But who can really choose because all the wpisode are really good and so was failsafe and image. The one that wasn't so good, probably welcome to happy harbor (though it had its moments) and disorded (therapy was the only good part). What about you? I know spring break is comming, so I ask is any one reading or have people lost intresting. I like talking to people so challenge me on my thougts 3 days: Okay we have a favorite episode (kinda) so now what episode are you guys most exited for before the final. I am looking foward to performance because of the hints that it shall be taking place at haley cicus. So hopefuly we get flash backs of Dick's life or something. I AM JUST GUESSING!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2 days: Out of curosity who has seen the spoilers, I DON"T want you to talk about it I just want to know who has. I have and that is why this post doesn't have verry much because I am worcking on finding material to use for the last post without letting what I say get in the way. I really just want to know how many of the avarge wiki users saw the spoilers. '1 day: '''thanks all for reading, see you all next week enjoy agendas any one want to tell me why like all comenting and discusions have stoped because I am really missing someone to talk to. '''Nice, so glad we have comformation on the whole half human DNA thing. Why didn't he throw the shields away. They were from Lex Luther, and lex is lying becaue in time he will get all his powers. LOVED bats talk about robin ' Category:Blog posts